<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 26 - Marriage by Amuah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727799">Day 26 - Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah'>Amuah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Oaths &amp; Vows, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Butterflies flitted in Tsukishima’s stomach, dressed in a black tuxedo complemented with a white tie as he watched the seats quickly fill with guests, both grooms favoring a smaller wedding rather than a huge occasion.</p><p>The officiant took his place slightly to the right of Tsukishima, the cue to his best man and groomsmen to take their rehearsed positions as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 26 - Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, wow this is a long one. A few things before we start, this is a traditional American wedding because I really didn't want to do that much research lol (I say, as I, just like Tsukki, spent at least an hour looking up shit for weddings before and during writing this).</p><p>But in any case, I'm guessing most of you will already know the song but if you don't... it's All of Me by John Legend. Very pretty song, look it up. :)</p><p>Anyways, have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima stood in the gorgeous gazebo, vines twisting intricately up the pillars leading to a light grey dome above his head. White seats rested on the dewy grass in rows, twinkling fairy lights crisscrossing above them. A path from the altar made its way to the building Yamaguchi was currently in, the pastel yellow fabric even brighter in the late afternoon light.</p><p>Butterflies flitted in Tsukishima’s stomach, dressed in a black tuxedo complemented with a white tie as he watched the seats quickly fill with guests, both grooms favoring a smaller wedding rather than a huge occasion. Family and friends filled the chairs on either side, Tsukishima seeing classmates, team members, and peers from Karasuno High (mostly on Yamaguchi’s side), Sendai University (split between the two), and their two workplaces. Akiteru waved at him from his front-row spot on his side, his wife on his arm and an empty seat beside them.</p><p>The officiant took his place slightly to the right of Tsukishima, the cue to his best man and groomsmen to take their rehearsed positions as well. Kuroo gave him a pat on his shoulder, Tsukishima sensing the grin on his face without even turning around to see the person who had convinced <em>him </em>to be his best man.</p><p>“<em>Good luck, bro</em>,” he whispered, Tsukishima rolled his eyes and composed all the reasons his planned wedding wasn’t up to luck. But instead of responding he nodded to the watching pianist and singer, the pianist focusing her attention back to the sleek black instrument before her, placing her fingers on the white keys while the singer simply took a deep breath.</p><p>A lilting melody began, the traditional wedding march transforming quickly into another tune, one seemingly familiar to the audience as shuffles and whispers were exchanged. Seats creaked as all the witnesses stood, turning their bodies to face where Hinata stood with Kageyama, beginning to walk as a deep voice began to sing a slowed version of a song.</p><p><em> What would I do without your smart mouth? </em> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had chosen it purposefully, having heard it a million times when they slowly swayed side to side in each other arms in the home they shared.</p><p><em> Drawing me in and you kicking me out, </em>Hinata walked slowly, for once, tanner than he was when Tsukishima had last seen him in person as he had flown back from Brazil when Yamaguchi had asked him to be a groomsman. </p><p><em> Got my head spinning, no kidding, </em>Tsukishima had to admit, it was nice that he was here, fitting that Yamaguchi had chosen him. The blue accents on his tuxedo contrasted with his bright hair but Tsukishima didn’t mind.</p><p><em> I can’t pin you down</em>, Kageyama let Hinata go to his spot behind the altar, the black-haired man going to stand next to the others from Karasuno. </p><p><em> What’s going on in that beautiful mind? </em>Another pair had emerged, one of Yamaguchi’s college friends taking careful steps, a nervous smile on his face with his girlfriend on his arm, matching Hinata’s blue-accented tuxedo with his own.</p><p><em> I’m on your magical mystery ride, </em>they took their time, Tsukishima only acquainted with the two and focused on the following pair as the second groomsman stood in front of Hinata.</p><p><em> And I’m so dizzy, </em> the only woman to stand on the altar approached, the Maid of Honor, Yachi Hitoka, in a short, off-the-shoulder blue dress that was the same color as the lining of the groomsmen’s outfits. </p><p><em> Don’t know what hit me, </em>she beamed, walking with Kiyoko until the taller woman let her go and stood with Kageyama. </p><p><em> But I’ll be alright, </em>the youngest one to walk down the aisle approached, the little boy adopted by Sugawara and Daichi, Hiroki, carrying the two rings the grooms had picked out together. </p><p><em> My head’s underwater but I’m breathing fine, </em>Tsukishima was vaguely proud of the boy, having developed an uncle-type relationship with him in the times Daichi and Sugawara had visited them or vice versa. He didn’t stand with the groomsmen and instead ran to his fathers, the two quietly congratulating him and reminding him that he would need to return to the altar when the officiant called for the rings. </p><p><em> You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind, </em>the second to last piece of the procession walked bravely down, Tsukishima’s niece, Akiteru’s daughter. She tossed petals onto the walkway, the small roses lining the yellow aisle.</p><p><em> ‘Cause all of me</em>, she reached the end of her path, taking the empty seat next to Akiteru.</p><p><em> Loves, all of you, </em> finally, Tsukishima spotted his groom on his father’s arm as they walked down the aisle. Yamaguchi wore an ivory tuxedo lined with gold and a black tie, almost opposite of Tsukishima’s own outfit. <em> Gorgeous</em>, it was the one word that crossed his mind, overwhelmed by his soon-to-be husband. </p><p><em> Love your curves and all your edges</em>, Tsukishima knew how Yamaguchi felt about himself, how he obsessed over his self-image no matter how many times Tsukishima told him he was beautiful, that he was perfect.</p><p><em> All your perfect imperfections</em>, he felt tears already start to prick at the corners of his eyes as Yamaguchi’s father gave him away, sitting next to his teary-eyed mother. Everyone took their seats as the two grooms stood together.</p><p><em> Give your all to me</em>, they let the song play, facing each other on the altar with friends and family around them. <em> I’ll give my all to you. </em> He hummed the tune along with the music. <em> You’re my end and my beginning, </em> he gently took Yamaguchi’s hands into his own, still staring into shining chocolate-brown eyes, ones he’d first seen almost twenty years before. <em> Even when I lose I’m winning, ‘cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you</em>. The pianist softened her cadence, the singer letting the music play purely instrumentally.</p><p>“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. If any individual has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the officiant began. The audience was dead silent. “Then we shall proceed.”</p><p>Tsukishima had already heard this all before, had done extensive research on wedding vows and how officiants married two people, and could instead focus on Yamaguchi, eyes roaming over the planes of his face, freckles that Tsukishima wanted to take the time to count one day dotted over his cheeks. He was surprised when the officiant called his name, looking back at him.</p><p>“Tsukishima, would I be correct if I said you have your own vows that you have written?” He nodded, placing his gaze back onto Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Tadashi, I won’t lie and say that I fell in love with you at first sight. I didn’t. It took me years for my stubborn brain to figure out I loved you,” he chuckled, remembering all the frustrations they had faced together in high school before he had realized that Yamaguchi was and would always be the one for him. “I thank whatever may be in the universe that you stuck by me for so long.</p><p>“You’ve been by my side, just as I’ve been by yours, for almost twenty years, and yet it will never be enough, there will never be a time where I will think that I have had enough of you. It isn’t even fathomable. I’ve never been good at words but you’ve always understood exactly what I meant, even during my moody teenage years.” Yamaguchi laughed at that, tears gathering in his eyes.</p><p>“So I hope that, even if my words don’t convey what I want to say to you, you will understand because you are my other half, there is no one else in the galaxy that fits so perfectly with me.</p><p>“And I hope that you understand how much I mean it now, and every day before and after this moment, that <em> I love you</em>. That I will never, ever, not even after the earth collides with the sun, stop loving you.” Tears fell down Yamaguchi’s face, Tsukishima reaching up a hand to wipe them away with his thumb.</p><p>The officiant sniffled softly before clearing his throat and turning to Yamaguchi. “And you, I presume, have also written your vows?” Yamaguchi sniffed as well, eyes still locked on Tsukishima as he nodded and began to speak.</p><p>“Every day waking up with you is heaven. Every day knowing I get to come home to you is how I keep a smile on my face. You are my favorite person, my love, my life, even if you <em> can </em> be a little dense.” Tsukishima laughed a little brokenly, tears already beginning to track down his face. </p><p>“The first time <em> I </em> saw <em>you</em>, I knew you were the coolest person I’d ever meet, no matter how old I grew to be or if I never saw you again. But lucky me, I did see you, and I fell for you. For the first time and the last, I fell in love. And by some miracle, you fell for me too. </p><p>“You’re <em>so amazing</em>, and I’m so <em>amazed </em>that I get to be with you, from now until, well,” he smiled, the one that melted Tsukishima’s heart into a puddle somewhere near his feet, “until after the earth crashes into the sun, apparently. I’ll love you as long as you love me, and if you plan for that to be forever, I’ll make those plans with you. Every day I thank whoever’s in charge of all this for you, I’m grateful for everything about you.” He cupped Tsukishima’s face in his hand. “But namely, I thank them for you to be my moon, my Tsukki. Because the sun is blinding.” He looked away for a moment to glance at Hinata, winking. </p><p>“But the moon is always there, even when the sun is out. And at night, it shines brighter than all the stars in the sky combined. You’re beautiful, Tsukki, and you’re always there no matter what. Even during a cloudy day or a storm, because you’ll always be back as soon as the sky’s cleared up. I love you, Kei, and I’ll always love you.”</p><p>Tears streamed down Tsukishima’s face in rivulets, trying his best to wipe them away as they came but it was fruitless. The officiant smiled kindly. “Those were beautiful. It is now time for the official vows. Tsukishima, please repeat after me.” Tsukishima didn’t need him to say those vows, he had already memorized them. Had already picked apart the words before he had even proposed, but he let him finish anyway before speaking.</p><p>“I, Tsukishima Kei, take you, Yamaguchi Tadashi, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part.” If it was at all possible, Yamaguchi’s smile widened, letting the officiant repeat the words for him as well.</p><p>“I, Yamaguchi Tadashi, take you, Tsukishima Kei, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part.” Salty droplets rolled down Yamaguchi’s perfect face, eyes open and full of love.</p><p>The officiant gestured for Hiroki to come forward, presenting them with each other’s rings before huddling into Sugawara’s side. “Tsukishima, do you know what to say?”</p><p>“Yes, I know.” He held the delicate ring with the curving inscription of <em> Always </em>written on the inside of the band with three fingers, taking Yamaguchi’s left hand in his own. “I, Tsukishima Kei, give you, Yamaguchi Tadashi, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” He slipped the ring onto Yamaguchi’s fourth finger, admiring how well the band looked on his hand. </p><p>Yamaguchi smiled and held up his hand to watch it glint in the rapidly approaching evening light. He brought his hand back down to pull at Tsukishima’s own, letting his arm be pulled towards him. The ring in Yamaguchi’s hand also held an inscription, a simple word of <em> Forever. </em>“I, Yamaguchi Tadashi, give you, Tsukishima Kei, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” The officiant clapped his hands together, startling the couple that was lost in each other, and smiling brightly. </p><p>“Then, it is my pleasure to, by the power invested in me, declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.” Tsukishima swept Yamaguchi into his arms, pressing the shorter man’s lips to his own, placing a hand to the small of his back to bow him backward before righting them both.</p><p>The witnesses cheered, giving them a standing ovation as they stood close to each other, interlocking their fingers. Tsukishima could feel the cool ring around his finger, a reminder that they would Always be Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awhhh, aren't they so cute?</p><p>You may or may not have noticed that this prompt is a little different than the others, less freeform, and that's cuz the prompts at the end of the lists I chose were kinda repetitive, so I just winged it for the last five days lol</p><p>Lmao I can't believe I expected to get all the way to the reception... But nope it took me double the number of words I was supposed to use to just finish the ceremony huzzahh~<br/>Tell me if you want a part two, I'd be open to making it.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>